


Oasis

by Lunavierra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavierra/pseuds/Lunavierra
Summary: Kakashi and Obito have been roommates for four years now, and for the last two of them, they’ve also been sleeping together. It was a mutual agreement. On top of their friendship and roommate relationship, now they get each other off with no pesky strings attached. It’s perfect. Until Kakashi finds out he's pregnant.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> All of the characters are around the same age.

Kakashi stares blankly at the blinking lights on the phone, tuning out the obnoxious ringing. The voicemail will kick in soon and he’ll be able to go back to eating in peace. It’s his lunch break, and the last time he dared answer a customer call during lunch, he hadn’t been able to eat at all. So he guiltlessly lets all calls during his half an hour lunch break go to voicemail, returning the calls later - after he’s caught up on everything else.

There is still a stack of folders in front of him, phone calls he needs to make and appointments he needs to schedule. It’s a monotonous job, and usually a thankless one too, but Kakashi doesn’t mind so much. It’s set hours and a steady paycheck, and sometimes he even lucks out with free stuff.

Kakashi works in a small family run business that does repairs on high end appliances. He deals with people who are used to getting their way exactly when they want it, and while exhausting, Kakashi has learned not to take it personally. And occasionally, when a warranty kicks in to replace an entire appliance instead of the parts, the repair guys will fix it anyway and give it to one of the employees. Kakashi already has a refrigerator and a stove that each cost more than he makes in several months.

He really can’t complain. Besides, his bosses are kind of awesome, often bringing Kakashi food from wherever they go if they get a chance to make it back to the office for lunch. The only thing he could possibly ask for is a chair with better padding. He’s started leaving the day with an aching butt, walking a little funny for a few hours after.

It’s the same today. Kakashi hobbles his way up three flights of stairs and to his apartment, keys jingling in his fingers and falling to the floor once before he manages to unlock the door. He’s frowning when he steps inside, keys tossed on the counter and his shoes coming off carelessly.

Kakashi sees his roommate’s shoes in a similar messy state and he takes a moment to nudge the tip of Obito’s sneaker, pushing it back a little. He instantly feels his sour mood evaporating. Obito is one of a very select group of people Kakashi can be himself around. There are no barriers between them, no awkward moments or silences. It’s complete comfort. Kakashi’s fortunate to have him as a roommate, to have him as a friend.

Obito is sitting on the couch in the living room, hunched over and peering down at a magazine open on the coffee table. He’s wearing his thin-framed gold glasses - the ones that are for appearances only, but they look great on him. Kakashi smiles fondly.

They don’t greet each other. They don’t have to. Obito just sits up enough to settle his arm around Kakashi’s shoulders and pull him to his side when Kakashi plops beside him on the couch. His fingers wander over the skin of Kakashi’s neck, then up into his hair, scratching softly along his scalp. If Kakashi was a cat, he’d be purring already.

“How’s your ass?” Obito asks minutes later.

Kakashi had been on the verge of falling asleep, and he hums in response. “Achy,” he answers, the pout evident in his voice.

Obito turns to him and Kakashi peers up at him. “Want me to massage it better?” Obito does this thing with his eyebrows and there’s a not so innocent grin on his handsome face.

Kakashi cracks a smile, shaking his head and letting out a sigh. “You just want to touch my butt.”

“Can you blame me?” Obito replies, his hand already sliding out of Kakashi’s hair and down his back toward his butt.

“I’m sure I could if I tried,” Kakashi tells him, but he also wiggles closer to Obito, doing nothing to stop his wandering hand.

“You should probably shower first,” Obito says, tapping Kakashi’s butt to urge him off the couch.

And as lazy as Kakashi feels, Obito is right. A shower always helps him unwind, and washes away the faint scent of grease that sometimes clings to him. Unboxing parts to inventory and put away have that effect.

Kakashi slogs his way to the shower, peeling off his clothes and standing under the spray long enough to relax his muscles. He lazily washes his hair, scrubs himself down and finally steps out to a steam filled room and a fluffy towel - just out of the dryer because Obito is _amazing_. Kakashi buries his face in the towel, hiding a smile as he dries himself.

He’s really feeling much better, aside from his aching behind, when he shuffles out of the bathroom, skin prickling as he’s assaulted with cooler air. Obito is lazing across Kakashi’s bed, waiting, and he sits up when Kakashi nears. Kakashi crawls onto the bed, his towel falling to the floor. Obito clucks his tongue and stands, picking up the towel in time to shove it under Kakashi’s head when Kakashi lays down.

Obito doesn’t start with Kakashi’s butt; he’s too much of a tease for that. His broad palms land on Kakashi’s shoulders, thumbs pushing into his skin almost painfully, but it’s a good pain. Kakashi’s toes curl as Obito moves down, pressing and massaging Kakashi’s problem spots along the way.

Kakashi could fall asleep if he wasn’t so acutely aware of Obito’s every move. He feels the brush of Obito’s shorts on his thighs, his body heat bleeding through the fabric. Obito works slowly, efficiently. Kakashi’s skin is tingling, buzzing, and when Obito finally _finally_ makes it to the curve of Kakashi’s butt, Kakashi’s hard.

He keeps still as Obito’s hands settle on his cheeks, warm and light. Kakashi holds his breath, eyes squeezed shut as he waits. Anticipates. A low groan rushes from his throat when Obito’s fingers press into his skin all at once, now moving in small circles. His thumbs are the worst, the closest to the middle, and Kakashi would feel exposed if he wasn’t used to this, wasn’t used to the attention Obito loves to lavish on his backside.

This is hardly the first time this has happened.

Kakashi and Obito have been roommates for four years now, and for the last two of them, they’ve also been sleeping together. It was a mutual agreement, set forth one lonely weekend when they both confessed the only thing they disliked about being single was the lack of sex. Neither of them wanted to work for it, and going out to impress someone long enough to get laid was far too much effort.

A deal was struck. On top of their friendship and roommate relationship, now they get each other off with no pesky strings attached. It’s perfect.

Kakashi lets out a low whine, hips arching up off the bed when Obito slicks his fingers and teases around his rim. He wouldn’t change a thing, even if Obito is still being an insufferable tease, holding Kakashi’s hole open with his thumb while trailing kisses down Kakashi’s spine.

Kakashi wiggles back, appreciative of the deep moan that rumbles against his skin. Obito makes some of the best noises during sex. Kakashi is maybe a tiny bit addicted to them. He rocks on Obito’s thumb, holding back a whimper when Obito’s other hand runs up his side, fingers passing over Kakashi’s nipple.

Having an experienced partner who knows just what Kakashi likes is amazing. Kakashi doesn’t have to think, doesn’t have to say anything because Obito knows exactly what he wants. Obito’s long fingers slide wet into Kakashi and he gasps, jerks back on them with a low whimper.

Obito works Kakashi open quicker, his impatience catching up with him. He always starts slow, but he can never _stay_ slow. Kakashi likes it; Kakashi likes knowing he can rile Obito up enough for his control to slip.

Kakashi brings his knees up so he can raise his ass into the air as soon as Obito moves back, easing his fingers out of him. He braces his weight on his forearms, forehead pressed to the comforter and legs spread wide, waiting. Obito fits himself between Kakashi’s thighs and Kakashi clenches his fists in anticipation, his eagerness palpable.

He breathes out a sigh when the crown of Obito’s cock presses to his rim. Obito pushes only enough to add pressure, and Kakashi’s mouth falls open, his hips rocking back for more. Obito moans, his cock slipping into Kakashi just a little. Kakashi tries to keep from going too fast, but at this point, he’s painfully aroused and he wants so much to come around Obito’s cock.

Obito’s cock is long and thick, just like the rest of him. He slowly fills Kakashi all the way, until Kakashi feels like he’s going to burst. He loves it. He loves clenching around Obito’s dick and listening to the way Obito sucks in air through his teeth, trying not to move because Kakashi always needs a little time to adjust.

“Fuck me,” Kakashi finally moans.

And Obito does.

The slide out feels like it takes forever, but Obito thrusts back in fast and hard, jolting Kakashi a little up the mattress. Kakashi hiccups out a moan, reaching up to rest his palm on his headboard to keep himself still. Obito curves over him, his mouth wandering over Kakashi’s shoulders and neck as he fucks into Kakashi hard and fast.

Kakashi pulls in deep breaths, letting them out with soft moans muffled in the comforter. He bends his back a little further toward the bed and his knees slide further apart. It shifts Obito’s cock and the intensity of it has Kakashi tensing, his cock throbbing with the need to come.

Obito knows. It’s only a minute later when his hand reaches around, long fingers wrapping around Kakashi’s cock. Obito doesn’t have to jerk him off for Kakashi to come, but he does anyway. Kakashi watches, heat burning pathways through his veins. He can’t take his eyes off the way his cock slides completely into Obito’s fist before the head pokes out, only to vanish again.

“Want me to pull out?” Obito asks.

Kakashi shakes his head. “You better not,” he tells Obito. He can deal with the mess today as long as it keeps Obito inside him just a little longer.

Obito groans, his thrusts shorter, but deeper as Kakashi pushes back into them greedily. He wants to come; he wants to come and he wants to feel Obito come with him.

Obito squeezes around the crown of Kakashi’s cock and it sends a jolt all the way through his sensitive body. He moans, his body tensing. He’s almost there. The heat burns, his throat is dry, and Kakashi’s moan of Obito’s name gets caught in his throat when he finally comes.

“Fuck, Kakashi,” Obito hisses, pushing through the resistance to keep thrusting until it’s too much.

Kakashi is still coming, still trembling when Obito pushes in as far as he can and stops, cock throbbing inside him. Obito grinds against Kakashi’s ass and Kakashi fucking loves it. He loves the feel of Obito over him, in him, falling apart because of him.

So maybe the no strings attached thing has become a bit hazy. Kakashi screws his eyes shut, his brain guiltily reminding him that his feelings for Obito are so far over the friend line they’ve started writing out wedding vows. It wasn’t supposed to happen, but when Obito is so good to him, gently sliding out of Kakashi’s spent body and helping turn him onto his back so he doesn’t fall in the wet spot, Kakashi can’t help it.

It’s not just during sex either. Obito is always going that little extra step for Kakashi in all aspects of his life. Kakashi watches, helpless to the strings tied tight to his limbs that now attach to Obito, as Obito takes Kakashi’s damp towel and uses it to wipe carefully along his rim, resting it under him after to catch the come as it dribbles out.

Obito grabs Kakashi’s big toe and wiggles it, a grin on his face. He’s still red, still sweaty, and his hair is a bit messy, Kakashi wants to write sonnets about his everything.

“I pulled out chicken for dinner when you’re ready,” Obito says.

Kakashi watches as Obito grabs his clothes before walking out, gloriously naked. He pops his head back in a moment later.

“Oh, Sasori texted earlier to see if he can come over tomorrow night.”

“It’s fine,” Kakashi rumbles, wiping hair from his face. It’ll be Friday, and Sasori usually brings snack food and other people with him. Maybe he’ll see if Tenzou can come too. Kakashi could use some best friend support - from someone he isn’t in love with.

* * *

Kakashi is half sprawled on the couch when the doorbell rings. He’s wearing one of Obito’s shirts over his cotton pants, a book on his lap when Obito opens the door, allowing Sasori to barge right in. There are plastic bags hanging from his fingers, and he pushes them at Obito who takes them and heads toward the kitchen.

Sasori flops on the other end of the couch and leans toward Kakashi. “I’m not disturbing date night, am I?” he asks with a wink.

Kakashi’s face does this thing where he can feel it all scrunched up. That happens a lot around Sasori. “Do I _look_ like I’m going on a date?” he asks, gesturing to his clothing.

Sasori shrugs. “You and Obito do the domestic dating shit,” he comments. “I just don’t want to be stuck in the middle when you two start humping each other.”

Obito walks back in the room just in time to smack Sasori upside the back of the head. “We’re not dating, asshat.”

“Whatever you say,” Sasori drawls, kicking his feet onto the coffee table.

Obito hits him on the head again. “If you’re going to put your feet up, take your damn shoes off first.”

Kakashi merely sighs, turning to give Obito space to sit between him and Sasori. He refuses to let his mood diminish, especially when he’s used to it. All of their friends seem to think Obito and Kakashi are secretly dating, as if Kakashi and Obito would keep such information classified. It’s turned into a running joke, although Kakashi stopped finding it humorous the moment he realized how head over heels for Obito he really was.

Now it’s like nails on a chalkboard, and he has to keep from wincing when the subject is brought up. Thankfully, he’s rescued, partially, by the arrival of both Itachi and Deidara. Tenzou was going on a date tonight, so Kakashi didn’t bother asking him to come over, but Itachi has always been a level-headed man and Kakashi is quite fond of him. He’ll do nicely as a buffer.

Deidara on the other hand....

“My favorite nutty buddies!” Deidara announces, his arms out wide before Itachi is tugging him away by the back of his shirt, fingers hooked in his collar.

“What did I tell you about acting like a decent human for a change?” Itachi grumbles, hauling Deidara over to the run down recliner away from the couch.

“That I should give it a shot some time?” Deidara answers, helpless as Itachi pushes him into the chair. It creaks under his weight, but holds.

“And right now would be?”

“Some time,” Deidara sighs with a pout.

“I need a drink,” Obito says, his weight lifting from the couch. “You?” he asks, turning to look at Kakashi.

“I’m good,” Kakashi answers, giving Obito a tight smile. His traitorous heart gives a lurch when Obito gifts him a smile in response, stepping over Sasori’s legs on his way to the kitchen.

“I think you have something on your face,” Sasori comments coolly.

“What?” Kakashi runs a hand over his face as Deidara starts laughing.

“Your dumb attraction,” Deidara squeaks, his words trailing off into a pained gasp because Itachi now has Deidara in a headlock.

Kakashi can feel himself turning red and he curls his lip at Sasori just as Obito walks back in the room. He peers between the two of them curiously. “What did I miss?”

“Sasori being an ass,” Kakashi tells him, raising his voice to drown out Deidara’s gurgles. He really isn’t in the mood for this, but when Obito sits, he rests a hand on Kakashi’s thigh and it curbs Kakashi’s impulse to either hide in his room for the rest of the night or hurl his book at Sasori’s face.

The teasing tones down when Obito is around. Kakashi thinks Obito is this force of nature with a natural bullshit buffer that keeps people from opening their mouths. And he’s thankful for it. Deidara stops trying to stick his foot in his mouth and Sasori’s interest turns to the show Obito pulls up on Netflix, giving his two cents about whether it would be worth watching based on the summary or not.

He’s vetoed.

“It’s Voltron, you dingbat,” Itachi says. “You fucking watch Voltron and you fucking love it.”

Kakashi’s already seen it, so he leans his weight against Obito’s side, burrowing a bit further when Obito drapes his arm over Kakashi’s shoulder. He feels Itachi’s stare, but doesn’t look over at him. Kakashi chooses to tune him out, paying attention to the show.

They go four episodes before Deidara can’t sit still anymore, which means he climbs onto Sasori’s lap, making kissy faces at him as Sasori tries to hold him down. It’s standard Deidara behavior. He’s far more open about his desires than Kakashi, which is a quality Kakashi admires. Not that he’ll ever admit it. Deidara is honesty goals while Kakashi has buried his will to speak the truth so far down it’s taken root and won’t let go.

They make it until just after ten before everyone is piling out the door. Sasori half hauls Deidara out as Itachi brings up the rear, rolling his eyes fondly at the pair. Honestly, when Kakashi’s friend circle expanded during college, he hadn’t expected Itachi to stick around. Itachi was always reserved, but with the addition of the others - especially Deidara - he’s grown more outgoing, extending out of his shell. Now if only Kakashi could do the same.

Kakashi taps his fingers on Obito’s thigh when their apartment falls silent. Obito yawns, stretches, and knocks against Kakashi’s side lightly. “Bed?” he offers.

“Can I invade yours?” Kakashi asks quietly. “You’re warm and my bed is cold.”

“My bed is cold, too,” Obito chuckles, “but you’re always welcome to leech my body heat.”

Kakashi can’t help smiling as he lets Obito pull him from the couch and onto his feet. He shuffles his way from the living room and across the hall to Obito’s bedroom. He doesn’t bother with the light; he knows his way to Obito’s bed by heart. Kakashi decides to curl up under the comforter even though he knows it’s going to be a while before Obito is finished with his routine in the bathroom.

Kakashi is on his way to falling asleep when he hears the creak of the door as Obito pushes it closed. He doesn’t move until he feels Obito’s weight beside him. Kakashi rolls over, too tired and too clingy to second guess himself when he drapes an arm around Obito’s waist and nudges his head beneath Obito’s chin.

Obito lets him, lets Kakashi get comfortable before wrapping an arm around him. His hand rests on Kakashi’s lower back, sliding under his shirt. The touch alone sends little sparks dancing over Kakashi’s skin and he hums, shifting closer. He hooks his ankle over Obito’s, pushing Obito’s pants up a little.

“Thought you were tired,” Obito mumbles. But he doesn’t seem to mind Kakashi clinging to him; Obito even pulls Kakashi as close as he can, his hand moving down Kakashi’s back, fingers teasing along the elastic of Kakashi’s boxers.

“I can be two things at once,” Kakashi answers.

Obito laughs, fond and deep.

Kakashi leans his head away just enough to get to Obito’s mouth. He tastes like cinnamon toothpaste. Kakashi pushes for more and Obito gives it. Everything is warm, muted with a hazy atmosphere of desire.

Kakashi falls into it, the embers of a flame bubbling in his stomach as Obito pushes him onto his back, settling himself between Kakashi’s legs. They rock together, and the arousal sings in Kakashi’s veins, plays out an orchestra along his ribs as Obito touches him, kisses him, undresses him with careful hands.

Kakashi feels like he’s melting from the inside as Obito teases him, strokes over Kakashi’s heated skin just enough to have him aching for more. Kakashi can’t do more than hold on, legs falling open further as Obito’s long fingers work him open slowly, almost lazily. Kakashi doesn’t need much, groaning softly when Obito pulls away.

The moment Obito is in reach, Kakashi is wrapping his legs around him, a breath caught in his throat as Obito presses into him, slick and hot and so, so _good_. Kakashi tells him as much, whispering in Obito’s ear as he tangles his fingers in Obito’s hair, holding tight to him to keep him from moving away.

Obito doesn’t go fast. He takes his time, his mouth hot on Kakashi’s neck and jaw. Kakashi loves it. Kakashi loves _him_ and one day that’s going to get him into trouble. But it’s not tonight. Kakashi is going to indulge in this, soak up the attention Obito gifts him with greed.

In the dark, Obito can’t see the way Kakashi stares up at him, can’t see the way Kakashi mouths dangerous words right before he comes. Kakashi pushes his face to Obito’s neck, his cock rubbing over Obito’s stomach messily and his thighs trembling from the force of it. Obito is careful with him, even when Kakashi knows he must be close.

Obito pulls out, but Kakashi keeps him in place. He reaches between them, fingers wrapping around Obito’s slick cock to tug and stroke him until warm come splashes onto Kakashi’s softening cock and stomach.

Obito doesn’t move, and Kakashi doesn’t nudge him. He’s content with the way Obito is curved over him, content in the heat between them even if he’s sweaty and sticky. Kakashi’s heart won’t stop pounding and he knows he needs to get his emotions under control. He _knows_ , but when it’s so easy to love Obito, how is he supposed to stop?


End file.
